Destino para Dos
by Chibi-Poio
Summary: [Universo Alterno] Unos de ellos, un famoso y diestro ladrón. El otro, el detective prodigioso encargado de capturarlo. ¿Quien sabe las vueltas que da el destino? El encuentro de Killua y Gon .:Yaoi:. ::GonxKillua:: ¡¡Capítulo 1° Arriba!
1. Un Felino en el Banco

Hi!!! Soy yo... Chibi-poio. Sé que debo actualizar en "Compartiendo el vivir" pero, un día... más bien, una noche; soñé con Killua-chan. Después... en la mañana, desperté con una extraña idea. Desde ahí que no he podido sacármela de  la cabeza, así que me decidí a escribirla. Sip... n_n Adivinaron, la idea es este fic. Este capítulo es horriblemente fome, lo sé u.u Pero es que debe ser así, tengo que presentar a los personajes ¬¬ Aunque les prometo que en los siguientes capítulos habrá mucho romance entre nuestros protagonista Gon y Killua. *-* Cositas lindas. 

Verdad!!! Este fic también es un yaoi. Les había dicho que me encanta la pareja GonxKillua o.0 Bueno, si no... les digo de inmediato que la amo. Así que tendrán que aguantarme un buen par de fics que tengo pensados para esta pareja¬¬ Además... es un Universo Alterno, así que de inmediato les digo que olviden el Nen y lo de cazadores. Bueno, de todas formas alguien tendrá que cazar a alguien. Pero eso es un secreto... así que lean!! :p

Yap. Me voy... nos vemos más tarde, en las Notas de Autora Final. Espero que me dejen review y perdonen lo poco entretenido que es este cap. Pero ya les dije... probable romance entre Gon y Killua, así que no os desesperéis. ¿Desde cuando soy Española? O.o Jajajaja, ya dejo de latear y me voy.

**_Disclaimer: _**_Nada de Hunter x Hunter me pertenece, solo es de Yoshihiro Togashi. Quien por cierto es un buen amigo mío. Si claro... ¬¬ Ya quisiera yo.  _ 

********************************************************************** Destino para Dos

****

**_Primer capítulo: "_**_Un felino en el banco"_

Las sirenas se escuchaban en todos los alrededores. Los ciudadanos de una aparente ciudad apacible estaban todos en vela, con sus batas de noche y pantuflas de dormir; concurridos alrededor del Banco de la Ciudad. Se miraban unos a otros nerviosos, intercambiando ojeadas de perplejidad y comentando lo sucedido. ¡Ya era la sexta vez que roban en el banco en un mes! Las autoridades no eran capaces de hacer nada en contra de este ladrón. ¡Un espectro! Pensaban muchos al borde del colapso nervioso. Mientras que otros, menos incautos e ingenuos, pensaban lo obvio: Un hábil malhechor. 

Sean cuales sean las conclusiones, algo pasaba en ese lugar. Lamentablemente, problema sin solución... hasta ahora. Creían algunos, habían corrido rumores acerca de un brillante detective que estaría en la Ciudad para capturar al ladrón. ¡Ya era hora! La mayoría de los clientes del banco eran gente adinerada que perdían grandes cantidades de dinero a causa de los incontables hurtos. 

Los policías investigaban pasmados la escena del crimen, sintiéndose inútiles. El susodicho hurtador, siempre dejaba una curiosa marca. Un dibujo de gato, no muy elaborado, pero a fin de cuentas el felino en el papel era visible. 

Las ideas para atraparlo eran muchas, pero ninguna había sido eficaz. Siempre que la policía llegaba, no estaba la joya, dinero u otras cosas de valor, pero increíblemente jamás quedaba alguna muestra de brutalidad en el acto. El ladrón parecía actuar con un plan y completamente solo, según unas pocas cosas que se podían deducir.  

Finalmente los esfuerzos para encontrar alguna pista cedieron, a eso de las 4:00 AM. Curiosos habitantes se mantenían despiertos, para ver el desenlace de la investigación, pero como las cinco veces anteriores, todo había terminado en una muestra clara de la frustración de las autoridades por capturar al ladrón. Todos se retiraron, las señoras de las reuniones de té se despedían con besos hipócritas en la mejilla, mientras que los grandes comerciantes se retiraban, quejándose de la ineficacia del personal. 

Y ahí estaba, el silencioso Banco, solo nuevamente... él único que conocía el rostro de su habitual hurtador. Si las paredes hablasen. 

Uno de los uniformados se mantenía en el callejón, su rostro se perdía en la gorra tres tallas más grandes. Su boca se curvaba en una curiosa sonrisa, mientras que de un salto desapareció en la nada... con una joya en sus manos.

************************************************************************

Las puertas se abrían de par en par. Entretanto, los guardias de menos rango saludaban al recién llegado; su superior, que con una sonrisa nerviosa les hacía ademanes para evitar que siguiesen realizando saludos en su honor. 

Lucia como una persona común y corriente, se vestía con inusual humildad, nadie imaginaría que era un famosísimo detective. Ni siquiera el mismísimo ladrón. Perfecto... esta sería la oportunidad para que capturaran al manilargo.   

El Detective estaba frente a un escritorio, la ventana con la vista de la ciudad se alzaba frente a él y una silla volteada le daba la bienvenida, asomándose en un lado de esta la mano del Alcalde con un puro. 

- Bienvenido a Galdar, yo soy el alcalde de aquí y mi nombre es Máximo Satral. Somos una ciudad pequeña, pero con gran poder económico. ¿Sabia? Por lo tanto... es totalmente una humillación que nuestros bienes sean robados así como así. Es algo degradante.

La voz del tipo era melosa y arrogante, le recordaba a una víbora. Una sucia y ambiciosa víbora. Pero bueno... el trabajo es el trabajo ¿no? Y no se puede cuestionar las ordenes y menos quien las da. 

- Mmmm... ya veo. ¿Entonces...?

- No se haga el necio. Usted sabe que es lo que quiero.- se corrige.- Queremos... perdón, en la ciudad. 

- No lo sé... para eso estoy aquí. Debería ser más explicito.

El detective mantenía sus manos en los bolsillos, la forma arribista del sujeto comenzaba a producirle un intenso malestar en el estomago. La silla se giro, dejando ver a un hombre de 60 años aproximadamente, de rostro desgastado y barba larga. Aparentaba más. 

- En fin. Si usted aquí... ¿señor...?

El chico lo miró, entendiendo la pregunta.

- Gon... Gon Freecs.- Dijo, pasándose la mano por el cabello y estirando la otra en un saludo.

El Alcalde lo miro de arriba abajo, examinándolo hasta el mínimo detalle sin recibir la mano del pelinegro. Le parecía absurdo que un mocoso de solo 20 años fuese tan reconocido en el campo de las investigaciones. Estaba en juego el orgullo de la Ciudad... y por supuesto. ¡Lo más importante! El dinero. 

- Aja. Siéntese por favor. De inmediato le explicare en que consiste el problema.

Gon tomo asiento en un amplio sofá ubicado frente al escritorio. El señor Máximo había vuelto a su anterior posición. Aún con el puro en mano, que en grandes proporciones de humo llenaba  la oficina con su aroma pastoso. 

- El Banco de la ciudad ha sido robado una infinidad de veces este último mes. Es extraño, ya que poseemos uno de los mejores sistemas de seguridad que el dinero pudiese comprar. Por una insólita razón... el ladrón nunca aparece, ni siquiera un rastro de su "visita". ¡Nada!

El moreno se hundió más en su asiento al sentir la voz potente del hombre. 

- Supongo que desea que yo lo encuentre ¿No?

- Así es, por eso lo hemos llamado. El consejo de la Ciudad ha decidido  que es la persona adecuada para este trabajo. Han llegado muchas recomendaciones acerca de su trabajo.- Explico el hombre, dirigiendo la vista hacia Galdar. 

Gon lo miro. Esta era esas personas que solo le importaba mantener su reputación antes todo.

- "_Tonto".- _Se recrimino mentalmente. Desde hace un tiempo se la había hecho una manía eso de juzgar a sus jefes. Nada de eso.

El Alcalde se volteo, observando a Gon sumido en sus pensamientos. 

- Mire. Si su problema es el dinero. No se preocupe. Hay mucho.

Debajo del escritorio había un maletín. Lo puso a la vista de ambos, haciendo un sonido con los dedos al abrir el seguro. 

*_Clic *_

El contenido de la valija era papelillos verdes, con rostros famosos de la historia impresos en ellos. Gon miro sin mucha importancia. La verdad... para él el dinero no era lo más importante de la vida. Simplemente le gustaba su trabajo. Si no fuese por que vivía del suelo de sus trabajos, simplemente no habría cobrado nada. 

Máximo lo contemplo con algo de aturdimiento. El detective no había mostrado ninguna señal de asombro.

- Esta bien Sr. Gon... ¿Acepta nuestra propuesta?

Gon le hecho una mirada rápida al sujeto, los dolores de estomago acudieron nuevamente a él. 

Con el amargo malestar en la boca movió la cabeza de arriba abajo. En señal de que aceptaba la misión.

Capturaría al ladrón. Era algo atrayente, le parecía divertido. 

- Muy bien.- Hablo el Alcalde, sobándose sus manos avariciosamente. Ese chiquillo había caído en la trampa. ¡Ja! Si claro... él NUNCA pagaría tal suma a un mocoso como él. Solo esperaba que sacase al ladrón de la Ciudad, de SU ciudad. Después pondría su plan en marcha. El detective no volvería a salir de esa ciudad... nunca más. 

Gon se despidió con un gesto de cabeza. Trataba de ser lo más amigable posible que su estomago le permitía. Se dispuso a salir de la Alcaldía, con un gesto decidido en el rostro. 

Esta persecución prometía mucho. Y él nunca le decía "no" a una buena aventura. 

_Continuará... _

***********************************************************************

Yaaaa!!! Les dije T_____T Ta fomísimo el capítulo, aunque no les niego que me divertí escribiéndolo. Jajajajaja. Lo único malo es que demasiado corto. El prox. Será más largo y posiblemente será cuando Killua y Gon se conozcan. Waaaaa ya me puse nerviosa de solo pensarlo xD 

Yap la hago cortita. Por fas lean el fic y déjenme review... me ayudan a sentirme mejor conmigo misma u.u Que lata es depender de lo que te digan los demás... pero para lastima mía es así.

Espero con ansias que lean el fic. Me basta con que lo lean. Cualquier duda escriban a mi mail: poio_0115(arroba, no quiso poner la porquería¬¬)hotmail.com

Reviews please!!!!! 

Me voy deseándoles lo mejor...

Con cariño...

**_Chibi-poio... la obsesionada con Killua-chan _***-*


	2. Segundas Intenciones

Woooolaaaa!!! Bueno, pues... les tengo malas noticias. Desde ahora... comenzare a actualizar cada un mes, lo que sucede es que ya ha comenzado el colegio. Ya saben... es ahora cuando empiezan las obligaciones, tareas, y todas esas cosas que el ministerio espera que aprendamos en un año. ¬¬ explotadores. No saben que los jóvenes pasamos por depresiones y estrés antes de tiempo por la presión?? Pero bueno, eso es un tema aparte... olviden lo último jejejej n_nuuu

Además... ¡me paso algo horrible! Snif... ;_; No tengo Internet!! Moriré...  xD así que desde ahora, tendré la obligación de subir los chapies desde los compus del colegio o desde la casa de Kami-chan que amablemente me ha ofrecido su computador para subir mis fics. Gracias kami!!! Por fas... disculpen el retraso de este cap. Es que de verdad... no sabía que escribir y como ya les había dicho, tengo colegio y no tengo Internet. Trueque injusto... me dan colegio y me quitan la banda ancha¬¬ todo por que es muy cara. Justo ahora que mi hermano se fue de la casa y tenía el compu solo para mi... x_x ¡Diantres!

Wueno, mejor me voy... espero que les guste este capítulo, me costo mucho escribirlo. De todas formas... y aunque no esta muy bueno, espero que me envíen review. Por faass... súbanme el animo. Lo necesito... u_u 

**_Disclaimer: _**_Todo lo de HXH le pertenece a Yoshihiro Togashi... por fas. Yoshihiro... ¿me podrías regalar a Killua? Shiiii??? *Cara de perrito faldero *_

Me despido con un besito, sobretodo de mis amigos del MSN, Ellis Lotus, Karlita-chan y Viosil Uab por que los extraño muchísimoooooooo!!! Los quiero. Snif... ya me puse emocional. ;_; NO ME BORREN DEL MSN, ALGUN DÍA VOLVERE... Siempre y cuando el Internet vuelva antes a mi u_u. 

Me voy...

Byyyeeeee...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  

**_Segundo Capítulo: _**_Segundas Intenciones_

Acostado en un colchón, en medio de una habitación, algo húmeda por la llovizna acontecida en la mañana que aún se alzaba con gran fuerza sobre las calles en el exterior. Una figura retozaba aburrido con un algo en su mano, que con redondez se movía de un lado a otro, similar a una pelota de juegos. No había nada entretenido que hacer, su turno ya había terminado, hacía frío y se había regresado inmediatamente a la casa. ¡Odiaba cuando el clima era así! Rezongo con más tedio cuando sintió el sonido de la puerta: Alguien llamaba. 

Se paro de la cama con maestría de un salto. Casi sin hacer ruido como un gato, se acerco, escuchando aún los sonidos de golpe en la puerta. 

- ¡Ya voooy!.- Aviso ya cerca del origen de tanto alboroto. 

Los golpeteos se hicieron más fuertes. Finalmente llego al extremo de la puerta, a la vez que se apoyaba en la punta de sus pies para ver a través del ojillo. Dio un suspiro y giro la manecilla, acto seguido, volteándose para volver a su antiguo letargo que lo llamaba a seguir recostado tranquilamente... claro, siempre y cuando el maldito sonido de la lluvia le permitiese dormir. ¡Maldita lluvia!

- ¡Hola!.- Saludo de espaldas a la persona recién llegada. Restándole importancia y poniendo una mano en alto. 

El sonido de disgusto se escucho por todo el lugar, el recién llegado se quejaba estrepitosamente.

- ¡Killua! Te dije que asearás el lugar.- Una mujer de cabellos azabaches lo miraban con fiereza desde la puerta, con un paraguas en su mano y gotas de lluvia mojándole la ropa. 

El aludido no hizo nada, fuera de un ademán de desinterés. 

- Hacía mucho frío y no me dio la gana. Tú sabes que yo odio el clima así. Y como llegue antes del trabajo... pues preferí recostarme un poco. 

- Aaaah! Claro... yo me quedo horas extras y tú... tú te dedicas a vagar ¿no?

- Algo así.- Sonrío con burla, articulando las palabras con simple altanería y cruzándose de brazos- En todo caso, era tu turno. Debías averiguar cual era el próximo paso de la policía para capturar al ladrón. 

La chica se dejo caer exhausta en un tipo de sillón viejo susurrando un soliloquio incomprensible.  

- Lo sé. Pero no creas que no investigue. Yo no soy una inútil.- Lo miró duramente.- La policía, más bien... el Alcalde se decidió a contratar un Detective de alto prestigio. Esto podría resultar ser un problema para nosotros.- La pelinegra alzo una ceja, reflexionando y moviendo su extensa cabellera. 

Killua no hizo nada, fuera de ver con insistencia el techo, examinándolo... con una repentina sonrisa curvándole en el rostro con el solo nombrar del Detective.  

- No lo sé. Pero... me suena a reto. Me gustaría comprobar que tan eficaz es ese hombre, aún no lo he visto en la central de policía, pero todos hablan de él. Incluso, creo que tiene mi edad.- El cabellos canos se apunto con el dedo.- De todas formas tenemos mucha suerte de estar infiltrados en la policía, nadie sospecha de nosotros. Además, podemos conseguir fácilmente la información de los movimiento hechos por ellos, de esa forma prevenimos toda falla en nuestro trabajo. 

Se toco la barbilla, con aire meditabundo. Luego cerro los ojos, dejando en incógnita a la chica. ¿Un plan? Lo miró con más interés. Killua siempre tenía buenas ideas. El albino abrió los ojos de golpe. Asustando a su acompañante.

- ¡¡Entonces tendremos que tener cuidado!!.- Explico con un dedo en alto y sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Pronunciando las palabras con tal alegría y exalto que la chica dio un saltito en su lugar de improviso. 

Un zapato voló por la habitación, dando de lleno en el rostro de Killua. 

- ¡¡¿Y para eso haces tanto alboroto?!!.- Grito, con una venita en su frente. Killua realmente podía llegar a ser desesperante. ¡Si! Era un muy buen ladrón y... ¡cielos que era guapo!... pero a veces, la sacaba de sus cacillas. ¡Era un cabeza dura! 

El chico cayo con fuerza al suelo por el golpe. Sobándose la nariz. Esta muchacha era una bruta. 

- ¡¡Nakami!! No era necesario que me golpearás.- Regaño, con el zapato en la mano.- Estas cosas tienen tacos... ¿sabias? Son un arma peligrosa.- Explico, poniendo a la vista de ambos el arma ¿asesina? Nooo... aquí la única cosa peligrosa era Nakami molesta. 

- Te lo merecías.- Explico, sacándose el otro zapato y con el ceño fruncido.- Me iré a cambiar el uniforme.

La muchacha salió como un rayo de la habitación. Killua se sentó en el suelo, pensando. ¿Un Detective? Eso le llamaba más la atención que huir de la policía. Rió entre satisfecho y emocionado. 

El juego ya comenzaba y prometía ser bastante interesante...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- Entonces... Gon, ¿Tienes alguna idea de quien puede ser?

El pelinegro no lo escucho, más bien pretendió no prestarle atención, las pequeñas gotas de lluvia lo distraían de una u otra forma. Una deliciosa sensación de agrado, sentirse tibio en su cama lo albergo. Estaba demasiado cansado para hablar del asunto. El viaje lo había agotado, los ojos se le cerraban de un momento a otro, tentándolo con dormir. Si no hubiese sido por la interrupción de Kurapica... ahora mismo ya no estaría dándole la espalda y poniendo sus dedos en sus oídos para no escucharlo.  

- Gon...

Reitero el chico de la cama contigua. Aun sin llamar la atención del moreno. Se puso de pie, destinado a hacer volver a la realidad al Detective. Se acerco, con precaución... puso las manos en los hombros y lo sacudió con brusquedad. 

- ¡¿Qué?!... ¿Qué pasa Kurapica?.- Pregunto, con ambas manos en el pecho. El rubio lo había tomado por sorpresa con esa intervención. 

- Gon. Siempre eres tan distraído... me extraña que seas un Detective profesional.

- Ya va Kurapica... no me sermonees.- Dijo, tapándose con las cobijas y dándole nuevamente la espalda al chico, posando su cuerpo en el colchón             que lo recibió con todo deleite, arrimándolo casi como si fuese un susurro. 

Kurapica lo miró resentido. Tenían la fortuna de que el jefe los dejará trabajar juntos en este caso, pero al parecer... a Gon no le importaba mucho eso. Se volteo, decidido a volver a su cama. Así lo hizo, 5 segundos después estaba la luz apagada y él acostado, con todas las mantas tapándole hasta la nariz. ¿Por qué hacia tanto frío? 

Rodó en la cama, viendo fijamente la espalda de Gon, ubicado en la cama de al lado. Parecía que dormía profundamente. Se recogió asimismo. ¿Por qué Gon nunca le prestaba atención? Se conocían desde tanto tiempo. Y sin darse cuenta... él, se había enamorado del Detective. Era su más intimo y oscuro secreto, guardarlo como lo había hecho hasta ahora le dolía en el fondo de su alma. 

Se volteo nuevamente, ahora él dando la espalda con despecho. Pensar en eso no le hacía bien, no lo llevaba a nada, si es que a un estilo de depresión se le pudiese considerar como "algo". Lo desalentaba profundamente, realmente le había costado mucho darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por su compañero de trabajo. Lo aterraba... completamente. Escapaba de su lógica, a lo que siempre recurría en casos de desconcierto. Obviamente, y para su lástima... esta no era la circunstancia. Simplemente su raciocinio no lo comprendía.   

Completamente confuso se paro de la cama, dirigiéndose hacía un Gon dormido. Examino su cara, su pelo, sus facciones, su todo; mientras observaba con aún más interés el compás del pecho de Gon. Subir... bajar. Él en sí era perfecto... demasiado quizás. Un calor le recorrió las venas, provocándole un temblor en la piel. Se incorporo; temeroso de llegar a hacer algo que no debía, se recostó, silencioso. 

Casi como en un ritual. Se repitió las mismas palabras que le daban animo:

"_Mañana es otro día..."_

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*_

Papeles volaban, mientras guardias corrían de un lado a otro con carpetas de supuesta importancia. Toda la central de policías de la ciudad era un caos. Desorden, desorganización... nerviosismo. Todo en uno. 

La puerta se abrió, dando paso un Gon semidormido y a un Kurapica impecable. El jefe de Policías los había citado. Debían ponerse al tanto de la situación. Todos los oficiales los miraban casi con devoción. ¿Desde cuando él y su trabajo eran tan importantes? Gon se rasco la cabeza con nerviosismo, no le agradaba que le tuvieran tanto respeto. 

Casi evitando todas las miradas expectantes se dirigió a la puerta del Jefe. Pasando al lado de las mesas de trabajo de la central, un camino enorme. Reiteraba: No le gustaba eso. 

Un escalofrió le recorrió de golpe a la vez que sentía como un par de ojos lo miraban. Se giro con sagacidad, mirando a todos lados, asustando al personal. Alguien lo veía, pero... esto no era igual que todos. Algo le decía que era diferente. Paseo su mirada por todo el establecimiento. Nada... extraño. Juraba haber sentido una vista posada en él. Se volteo, queriendo olvidar el asunto, continuo caminando. 

Ya frente a la puerta, la abrió. Dejando atrás el extraño presentimiento.

Al instante que la puerta se cerraba, Nakami golpeo el brazo de Killua con vigor, a la vez que el albino soltaba un "auch" como queja.   

- ¡Necio! Ese chico es muy astuto, tiene muy desarrollada la intuición. Trata de ser más precavido.- Hablaba la chica con un uniforme policíaco, mirando a Killua, que con la mirada fija en la puerta, desatendía toda la perorata de su compañera. 

¡Asombroso! Solo lo había mirado un par de segundos, y el Detective se había dado cuenta. ¿Intuición? Era más que eso... 

La chica volvió a golpear al albino arrugándole la camisa de trabajo. Killua lanzo un bufido molesto, pasando sus manos por la camisa arrugada.  

- ¡Si si si! Ya entendí, no es necesario que me des una ENORME explicación.- Dijo, cargando la voz en la palabra enorme. 

Nakami se sentó en su silla, con enojo. Volteando la cabeza con desprecio. El albino la miró, sonriendo entre dientes. Traviesamente. 

- No me vengas con eso Nakami. ¿Tú me crees tonto?.- La cara de Killua reflejaba algo de picardía.- Además... me di cuenta, perfectamente de que mirabas al muchacho que iba con ese tal Detective.- Lanzo con mofa y tratando de sacarle hierro al asunto. 

Al solo comentario. La chica se roto en su silla, viendo a Killua, completamente avergonzada. ¿Qué se creía este? 

- C---Claro... Claro... qu---que no.- Dijo, ya con las mejillas sonrojadas. Mintiendo sin mucha convicción. 

Killua solo la miro receloso. Era extremadamente mala mintiendo, a diferencia de él, Nakami era solo una novata. 

- Di lo que quieras.- Fue lo dicho por Killua con ambas manos tras de la cabeza con su habitual desinterés, para luego dirigirse a su propio escritorio, tenía muchas cosas que atender, mucho trabajo que terminar y muchos robos por planear. Debía conocer al Detective... ganarse su confianza. Podía obtener mucha información de él. 

La silla sonó al leve movimiento, Killua se había sentado. Sacándose su gorra y poniéndola en el escritorio se dispuso a hacer su "trabajo". Si es que así se le podía llamar. Se río de aquel chiste tan malo... esa costumbre de reírse de chistes de mal gusto. 

Pese a que se dedicaba a rellenar formularios y hacer reportes. No podía dejar de pensar en el Detective... ¿Cómo le haría para conocerlo? Bueno, un ladrón de la categoría de él podía hacer de todo para conseguir lo que quería. Un ladrón tiene que hacer lo que un ladrón tiene que hacer. 

Nada le era imposible y esta no era la excepción.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- Disculpen por haberlos citado tan temprano. Es solo que el Alcalde exigió que se les informara todo lo antes posible y ustedes saben como es todo esto del papeleo.- Un hombre de cabellos canos por la edad los miraba con solemnidad, sentado en su sillón, con un escritorio enfrente y un portarretratos encima. Seguramente se trataba de su familia fotografiada.  

Gon le devolvió la mirada a tal venerable colega. Al contrario del Alcalde, este señor le imponía respeto con su experiencia. Movió la cabeza, espantando al sueño. Le extendió una mano para saludarlo. Cortesía recibida con igual o más solemnidad que la suya.

- No se preocupe. Es nuestro deber. Todo sea por cumplir nuestro trabajo... para eso es que estamos aquí.- Explico Gon, sonriendo sin razón.

Kurapica asintió con la cabeza. Se extendió un silencio cómodo. Que con un sonido de carraspeo por parte del Jefe se rompió. Dando inició a la explicación: Breve pero concisa. 

Todo termino en un par de minutos. De un momento a otro, ya se encontraban despidiéndose del Jefe, quien los despachaba desde su escritorio. 

Ahora fue Kurapica quien abrió la puerta. Mientras Gon le seguía atrás. Una vez más, afuera, en la central, un segundo después de cerrar la puerta; fueron el centro de todas las miradas absortas.  

Caminaron con dirección a la puerta tratando fallidamente de pasar inadvertidos. El siguiente paso era ir al banco para buscar alguna evidencia. Según los informes, los robos se producían con extrema habilidad y cuidado. Se rasco la cabeza confuso, tratando de idear algún plan. 

¡Maldición! Su cabeza no funcionaba bien ese día. Suspiro con hastío y continuo con su camino, junto con Kurapica al lado. Unos rápido pasos le hicieron girarse, topándose de frente con una torre de papeles, demasiados cerca para esquivarlos. Puso sus brazos frente a su cara, protegiéndose. Inútil, el sonido de golpe se escucho por doquier. Obligando a todos los curiosos a acudir al lugar de los hechos. Mientras Gon, con más mareo y dolor que nunca en su vida, intentaba recobrar lo poco y nada de razón que tenía hace un momento. 

Abrió los ojos, a la vez que escuchaba las risotadas de los oficiales. ¡Que vergüenza! Extendió sus manos, sacando el papel ya acomodado en su cara. Con felicidad sintió como el aire volvía a sus pulmones. 

Ya consciente intento pararse. Notando algo más que papeles sobre él: Un rostro, muy cerca, lo miraba con demasiado imprudencia. Parecía ser alguien de su edad. Un chico. Con extrañeza le devolvió la vista, esa mirada... le resulto... conocida. Era similar a la de hace un momento. 

Se sacudió, debía ser su mente, haciéndole extrañas jugarretas. Carraspeo, haciendo que el individuo aún mirándolo se pusiera de pie. 

- Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención.- Dijo el oficial, cogiendo los papeles del suelo.

Gon le hecho un vistazo, a la vez que doblaba sus rodillas y tomaba un papel junto a sus pies. En ningún momento despego su vista del rostro del muchacho, solo se dedico a coger en forma sigilosa uno que otro de los papeles. 

- No hay problema. Solo fue un desliz...- Gon alzo una ceja, analizando al personaje frente a él. Por un momento habría pensado que todo había sido a propósito. Desecho esa idea. No podía ser tan prejuicioso como para juzgar a una persona sin siquiera conocerla. Esa era una de las cosas que su hermana Mito-san le había enseñado - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?.- Pregunto, tratando de sonar amistoso y colocando el último papel encima de la pila.

- Killua.- Respondió simplemente. Sin dar ninguna señal de emoción o nerviosismo.

- Hola... mi nombre es Gon.- El chico le extendió su mano, ya se le hacía costumbre esta acción. Una mera formalidad... 

Killua lo miró, a la vez que un fulgor interno lo sacudió por completo. Esta era su oportunidad. Recibió el saludo con simpatía. Sonriendo amablemente... podía camuflar perfectamente sus intenciones; básicamente en eso consistía su trabajo... ¿o no? 

- Usted es el gran Detective que ha contratado el Alcalde ¿no?.- Pregunto el albino, a la vez que dejaba el montón de papeles en el escritorio más cercano. 

Gon asintió algo sonrojado.

- Si soy yo, pero omite el "Gran".- Hablo, recuperando la compostura.- Hablando de eso... debo atrapar al ladrón. ¿Tú sabes algo? Cualquier cosa me serviría. Le he preguntado a casi todos en la central y revise algunos informes, pero ya ves... no me dicen mucho. Necesito de un punto de partida... alguna base.

Con una sonrisa interna, Killua lo miro. 

- Así es... Algo sé acerca de él. A diferencia de mis colegas... –Apunto a los susodichos, que con una sola mirada demostraron furia. Este chico los dejaba en ridículo, con eso se había ganado el odio de más de alguno. 

Un brillo acudió a los ojos de Gon, haciéndolos más expresivos de lo acostumbrado y pasando por alto el hecho de que todos miraban al albino con enojo. 

- ¿Lo dices en serio?.- Tomo a Killua por los hombros con efusividad.

Killua asintió, algo sorprendido por la actitud de su "rival", nunca pensó que alguien así pudiese ser tan reconocido... 

Se separo un poco de Gon, mirando hacía la pared. 

- Si... 

Acallo, ya que la mano de Gon tomo su brazo, jalándolo con él... con el chico rubio tras de ellos tratando de mantener el ritmo acelerado que el pelinegro había tomado hace unos segundos.

- No digas más... nos acompañaras hasta el lugar de los hechos. ¿Te parece?.- pregunto Gon, girándose para preguntarle a Killua.

- Eeeeh... – o.o ¿Podía eso tomarse como un si? 

Daba igual, ya que eso basto para que Gon acelerara el paso, dejando completamente pasmado a Killua. Quizás había subestimado al chico... después de todo no le había sido tan difícil relacionarse con él. 

- _"Uno más del montón".- _Pensó con decepción, lanzando un gruñido en su interior, ahora tendría que ir con él hasta el banco. ¡Rayos!.- "_Aunque... todavía puedo sacarle información. Será solo otro robo más... lastima, creí que había encontrado a alguien de mi nivel."_

Un algo le nublo la vista, parecía que volvería a llover, pequeñas gotitas de agua comenzaban a caer desde el cielo ahora oscuro y deprimente. Lluvia... ¡Ooh no! los goterones ya le caían de lleno en la cara, empapándolo por completo. Los charcos que sus pies pisaban hacían salpicar aún más agua de la que él deseaba... o sea nada! 

Gon paro en seco, haciendo que Killua chocase con su espalda. Todavía no llegaban al banco... ¿por qué paraba? Kurapica los alcanzo, devolviéndole la mirada a Gon... 

- Se ha puesto a llover... – Dijo Gon, recogiendo algunas gotas con su mano libre. Levanto la vista al cielo con algo de nostalgia, según alcanzo a ver Killua, ya que Gon cambio repentinamente su semblante, apuntando a un techo, libre de toda la humedad.- Mejor detengámonos... no quiero mojarme.- Comento sonriendo. 

- Pero Gon... no podemos ser tan irresponsables. Nuestra tarea es comenzar la investigación. En este momento aquel ladrón podría estar adelantándose a todas nuestras jugadas.- Exclamo inmediatamente Kurapica en total desacuerdo.

- Las pruebas no se moverán del lugar en donde están y de todas formas... no tenemos ninguna jugada.- Aporto el pelinegro, con una gotita(y no precisamente de lluvia n_nUUUU) resbalándole por la nuca.

El albino atisbo con sorpresa a la vez que el rubio observaba al moreno con el ceño fruncido. ¿Ni siquiera tenían un plan? Si no hubiese estado ahí... con ellos. En este momento se estaría partiendo de la risa.  

Kurapica suspiro con resignación. ¿Qué más daba? Killua tosió incomodo interrumpiendo la conversación, ya hace un buen rato que se habían detenido y Gon no lo soltaba. 

- Oh! Disculpa... no me había dado cuenta que aún te sostenía.- Hablo el pelinegro, soltando el brazo de Killua y algo ruborizado. 

- No hay problema... por cierto, podría ser que mientras esperamos a que pase la lluvia conversáramos un poco acerca del ladrón. ¿Les parece?.- Preguntó con segunda intención. 

Cada uno a su modo, respondió un sí. Corriendo de inmediato hacia el refugio que contaba con solo un techo donde apenas cabían los tres con algo de esfuerzo. 

Apretados, tratando de no mojarse, se sentaron como pudieron en el piso, manchándose con algo de lodo cercano. A este paso parecerían un trío de puercos... pensó Gon, riéndose de ese chiste interno. 

- Y bueno... ¿Qué es lo que sabes acerca del malandro?.-Pregunto Kurapica con impaciencia. Este chico... Killua, no le gustaba para nada. 

- Pues... sé que no trabaja solo. Además... tiene una extraña metodología. Ya que siempre avisa a la central el día y la hora en que efectuara su robo. Como los policías no podemos hacer nada... siempre quedamos como unos ineficaces.- Sonrió al decir eso.- Aunque quizás sea cierto...

- ¿Y lo dices con tanta tranquilidad?.-Pregunto Kurapica, mirándolo con desconfío.

Killua se encogió de hombros, tratando de ignorar a Kurapica.

- Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh... – Gon miraba el techo que goteaba. Devolviendo seguidamente la vista a Killua.- Entonces la meta por decir algo... de este ladrón es dejar en ridículo a las autoridades.

Killua asiente.

- Y no solo a las autoridades.- Se tomo su pausa para decir eso.- Sino que... también al alcalde, ya que es él que esta a cargo de todo. Incluso de nuestros movimiento para contrarrestar al malhechor.- Deslizo estas palabras con un extraño rencor, llamando la atención de Gon y recordándole por un momento a Máximo Satral. 

- Ya veo... 

Sin dar aviso, un rayo de luz se interpuso entre los chicos. El sol salía... 

- Termino de llover.- Dijo Kurapica, sacudiéndose el pantalón.- Será mejor ponernos en marcha... 

Gon solo le hecho una ojeada alrededor. En especial a Killua... a la vez que se levantaba y hacia lo mismo que Kurapica. Dispuesto a ir en busca de alguna señal del maleante. 

- ¿Nos acompañaras?.- Le preguntó, mirándolo fijamente como examinándolo. Sobresaltando un poco a Killua... normalmente era él el que examinaba a las personas no él que era examinado. 

- Creo que si... – Hablo, corriendo inmediatamente los azulejos de los marrones que lo miraban incesantemente y sintiéndose anormalmente vulnerable y nervioso. Como si se hubiese puesto en alguna evidencia...  

En ese momento un arco iris se vislumbro con claridad en el cielo. Un bello espectáculo... desapercibido totalmente por Killua y Gon, ensimismados.  

Una extraña sensación les recorrió la espina... un algo que no se pudieron explicar.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-***-*-

 Puuuessss... jejeje les seré sincera, este cap. lo termine hace muchísimo tiempo, el problema, como de seguro se acordarán, es que no TENÍA Internet... ahora que ya han pasado dos semanas... siiiii!! Adivinen... tengo Internet, mi madre decidió pagarlo y ahora estoy feliz... ¿muy efusiva? Bah! q más da... estoy happy... 

Esa era la noticia, la haré cortita... 

**_Agradecimientos:_**

****

**_Elis Lotus: _**_Jejejeje amigui!!! Gracias por decir que mi historia es original... la verdad yo no lo veo tan así, ya sabes... problemas de autoestima. ¡Pero bueno!! Hace tiempo que no hablamos... es que hace unos días no más me dieron el internet!! Siiii *Chibi happy * y entonces me dije... Bele cuando subirás tus fics? Y como los había hecho en ese lapso sin internet, pues... aquí ta, harto atrasado, pero más vale tarde que nunca... :p un besito amiguita y Ojala que nos veamos en el MSN, hace tiempo que tengo ganas de que conversemos. Aaap! Gracias por tu review...!!!  
  
_

**_Kilaki: _**_Ship, Goncito es muy tierno... *-* pero más lindo es Killua!! *Ahem u_u * Volviendo al tema... yo tb. Amo el KilluaGon es que son tan lindos... ¿han notado cuantas veces digo eso? Bueno, me encanto tu review... esta weno weno, y te tengo que agradecer de todo corazón que te hayas molestado en dejarme uno. Gracias!!!! n_n_

**_+Faye+: _**_¿Te parece buena idea? n_n Waaaa!! Genial... gracias, gracias, gracias por todo... jejeje tus review hacen que me parta e la risa. Tna muy buenos... te agradezco por todos los halagos que me dices. Es un honor que pienses tan bien de mi... Gracias por el review!!!! _

**_Len Tao: _**_Lo sé... sorry, es que el cap. es lo último de fome. De todas formas este tampoco quedo muy bien... pero, que le voy a hacer. Me da flaja cambiarlo y de todas formas necesito de estos caps. De transición. Espero que te guste el chapie... me esforcé muchísimo!!! n_n Gracias por todo..._

**_Naruki: _**_Sip... en eso estoy, ahora que estoy atrasada con ms actualizaciones, subire los caps. De mis otros fics luego, em falta solo un poquito... el encuentro de Killua y Gon me quedo horrible xD en todo caso. No te preocupes, sé que tendrá más emoción en el próximo cap. Gracias por tu review!!!_

**_Kmy Kusanagi: _**_Estoy en completo acuerdo contigo... debe ser la falta de yaoi lo que hace tan fome el primer chapie. De todas formas estoy en eso... relax relax que tengo unas ideas en mi lok mentecita muahahahahahahahahahahaha o.o Olvida eso... Gracias!!_

**_Gael: _**_esta bien... con solo que te tomes la molestia de dejar una pequeña cosita acerca de mi fic me basta y me sobra para estar feliz durante todo el día... n_n Espero que este chapie te guste y muchas gracias por tu review!!_

**_Aoi Hikawa: _**_Waaaa!! Pensé que yo era la única que usaba la cancioncita dramática de TVN jajajajajajaja xD este cap. ta malito malito, pero ahora si que el rpox. Se viene bueno, o eso creo :s todo depende de cómo fluyan mis ideas... auch, dolor de cabeza, es que el cole absorbe mucho de mi tiempo -_- paciencia. Por fis... Gracias por tu review!! n_n A lo chilensis: ¡Vale!_

**_Aset Kaiba: _**_Gracias!! en eso estoy... aunque he de serte sincera, no encuentro que sea tan bueno u original... u_u pero eso es tema a parte. Sigue leyendo y Graaaaaciiiiiiaaaaassss poooorrr tooooddoooooo!!! _

Termine!!! Ujuuu!!! En la nochecita tengo carrete!! La pasaré bien por todos... siiiii :p 

Espero que me perdonen el retraso... y a Karlita-chan: ¡Hola lok! Sip, es que no tenía internet, creo que ya lo dije muchas veces, pero da igual... ojala que nos encontremos en el msn, los extrañaba muuuchoooo!!!! Un besito.

Ahora sip!!! Creo que hasta aquí lo dejo... el siguiente cap. de Compartiendo el vivir llega en uno de estos días... paciencia. 

_Con cariño... yop_

**_Chibi-poio... _*** **_Enamorada de Killua _*** 


End file.
